


Delicate Fingers and Stolen Laundries

by sookailovebot



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Beta Kang Taehyun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, M/M, Nesting, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookailovebot/pseuds/sookailovebot
Summary: Of all the things Soobin had expected from taking care of a pack of wolves, the case of missing clothes and stolen stuff wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Delicate Fingers and Stolen Laundries

**Author's Note:**

> the second fan meeting made me speed-write this, hyuka just look so cute and cuddly with his giant molang but after the mv drops he's not gonna be so i'm doing this to detox myself before the impending doom 😭😭

It starts with a few pillows.

Then some blankets. A couch cushion goes missing, and as odd as that is, no one minded. The couch is after all big enough for the entire pack to sit together even with some of the space being unusable. It’s when the clothes started to disappear that the other four occupants start to grow suspicious.

Beomgyu is first, asking if anyone has seen his favorite shirts, then came Taehyun, searching for some missing socks, and soon after Yeonjun begins questioning the group about his loss of a pair of sweatpants. Soobin has lost a few shirts, more items of his own clothing going missing than the rest of the members. Both alphas, Yeonjun and Soobin, have the most things unexplainable go missing, while betas Beomgyu and Taehyun have much less taken from them.

The only person who hasn't reported any vanished articles is Kai, the only omega in their pack. He has an affinity for oversized hoodies, so he has no motive for taking their clothes for the boy won’t even wore anything except those clothes. And also, just because nothing of his has gone missing, doesn't mean that the pack would immediately point fingers at Kai and blame him. Maybe one of the staff who occasionally came to clean their room took the clothes to wash them, maybe someone snuck into their room and stole them?

The pack ponder their missing clothing in the kitchen chairs while Kai simply stands and leaves the group, going to his room with an excuse of "I'm tired."

Kai has been very weird lately, but they think it’s just a side effects of him presenting as an omega a week ago, so they don’t mind it that much. But still, they try to help him whenever they can.

The rest of the pack get up to head to breakfast the next morning. Beomgyu and Taehyun getting up first, knocking on Soobin's door to rouse the pack alpha and Kai, before stepping into Yeonjun's room to wake him up. Kai sometimes sleeps with Soobin at night, cuddling close to him for warmth and comfort, but in the day he would go to his own room. No one entered Kai's room, not even Soobin. It’s almost like the omega’s room is some sort of sacred ground.

The group get up and dress themselves. As the alpha of the pack, Soobin tries to help Kai to be as comfortable as possible, buying him soft clothes with gentle fabrics that he can wear around the apartment, and making sure the omega is almost always surrounded by fluffy things, as he has seemed to take a liking to plush items. Especially ones heavily scented by the alpha.

Lately Kai looks like he’s having a hard time, but he always smiles and tells them not to worry. They still worry though and even other people around the apartment block tries to help Kai, all of them supporting towards him and most of them helping him when he needs it, trying to keep him comfortable and relaxed. Being stressed is dangerous when he’s just about to experience his first heat as an omega, and as the pack leader and the first one who marked Kai, Soobin is almost always on edge. It’s quite nice to see everyone working together for Kai's benefit though, even when he tries to shoo off their help, telling them that he is 'Still able to do some things for himself.'

Well, back to the missing clothes. Now that everyone is out of question, it’s getting harder to pinpoint why there’s always an article of clothes went missing everyday and frankly it kinda scares them. What if there’s an intruder all this time and they never realized it?

"I can't find a pair of my favorite pants again." Yeonjun says, his normally chirpy tone sounding upset.

"I'm missing two pairs of gloves and a sock. Just one sock, though, now a whole pair. And I don't have a clue where they went! The only person who could have taken anything is probably you, or Hyuka, but no one actually takes anything without getting permission first." Taehyun says exasperatedly, crossing his arms.

"Kai is the only person who has visited your room in a while, and it wasn't too long ago either. It was the last time we all gathered for tea, wasn't it?" Taehyun nods at Yeonjun's words.

"I just don't know what to do," Taehyun exclaims, "I've only got so many pairs of gloves!"

Soobin places a plate of breakfast in front of Beomgyu, who is currently talking to their omega with a pinched expression, looking worried as he thinks about the whole missing-clothes thing. Soobin gave Kai a small kiss on the temple before sitting beside him and eating his own food, although he does catch Kai's content smile glow a bit brighter.

The pack eats relatively quietly, Beomgyu and Kai still chatting occasionally in between bites of food, until Jeongguk, an Alpha from their neighboring pack comes over, tapping Taehyun on the shoulder. The beta turns to see a rather confused looking alpha behind him, swallowing his food quickly to ask what the blonde needed.

"I was just going to ask if any of you had seen my fur blanket, I have two, but it's still disconcerting that one's missing." He asks, looking slightly distressed by the loss. Taehyun frowns before shaking his head no.

"We're missing stuff too," Beomgyu pipes in, gesturing to the rest of the pack, who nods. "And we overheard the other hyungs talking about missing clothes too. Do you think there's someone stealing all of our clothes?" The alpha thinks for a second before denying the question with a shake of his head.

"No one would just want our clothes, they don't have any value. Even my blanket is just a layer of material," Jeongguk replies. The pack goes silent for a moment. "Well, thanks anyways." He says before turning back to his own apartment block.

The pack begins to mutter amongst themselves, all of them going over possible theories about their missing garments, all except for Kai, who stays quiet.

"Someone might just be playing a prank on us, trying to rowl us up." Beomgyu suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's no way someone would try to 'rowl up' one of the strongest packs in Seoul." Taehyun retaliates. No one could possibly that dumb.

"What about for some sort of ransom, 'give me so much money and I'll give you all your clothes back'?" Yeonjun chimes in.

"No way, that's ridiculous," Taehyun says with a frown. Kai continues to remain almost studiously silent, finishing his breakfast before looking at the other people in the cafeteria, ignoring the conversation. Soobin, of course, takes a quick notice to their omega's weird behavior.

He catches the omega's attention before saying, "Are you alright? Normally you'd at least join into the conversation." Soobin asks, worried. Is the omega upset over something? Had Soobin done something to upset his mate? Is Kai uncomfortable about something? Is someone bothering him?

The alpha is brought back to the world and out of his thoughts by Kai's soft voice. He turns his full attention to his omega once more.

"I'm fine, Binnie." he says with a small smile, "I've just been getting tired easier lately, that's all." Kai speaks gently, bringing his hands up to rest them on top of his knees. Soobin smiles back at him, the omega’s smile is infectious, even though he’s still worried about Kai. He can't help but worry, instincts were weird.

"Do you want to head back to the room? Rest up a bit before going to watch today's match?" The alpha asked, trying to be considerate. Sometimes he just isn't sure what the best plan of action is for the omega.

"That'd be nice." Kai replies, looking tired suddenly. Soobin stands up, then helped his omega do the same. He tells the others that they are heading back to the room, then started guiding Kai throughout the halls by the hand.

The trip is a quiet one, the silence pleasant, but Soobin can't help but break the pleasant tranquility.

"Has nothing been stolen from you, no socks, no shirts?" Soobin asks. Kai flinches slightly at the words, throwing Soobin's mind off for a second. Why would he have such a strong reaction to such a simple question? The omega regains his royal composure in a matter of seconds.

"Not a thing." Kai replies, not saying anything else. Soobin frowns.

"How strange." The two continues to walk quietly until they eventually reach their apartment door, which Soobin opens up for his mate. Kai gives him a small 'thank you' before stepping into the area, heading down the hall to everyone's rooms. Kai is stopped in front of his own door by Soobin's own voice.

"Do you want me to come in and sleep with you, angel? It's bound to be more comfortable sleeping with someone else rather than alone." the alpha says, trying to persuade Kai to let him inside the secretive room. Kai gives him yet another gentle smile before opening the door, the inside of the room obscured from Soobin's vision.

"No, it's okay, thank you though." Kai says before slipping into his room, the door closing behind him.

Soobin knows not to take it personally, no one has been in Kai's room, not even the cleaning staff. No one knows why someone hasn't just walked in, bit no one's had the courage.

The alpha sulks over to the couch, feeling as if he needs to be with Kai. He feels very protective of the omega since... a particular incident that set off everyone in the area, all of them worrying about their own safety, and most importantly, their omega's safety.

The best he can do right now is turning the tv on and keeps watch outside the room, keeping Kai as safe as he can without disrespecting his privacy. Kai has voiced his discomfort at being crowded and persistently worried about, even if it’s only his alpha doing it sometimes. Kai isn't like this before the whole presenting things. He liked to cuddle and patting bellies, liked to ask the five of them to sleep together in one bed.

Soobin sighs, sometimes the pros of presenting always comes along with some awful cons. Anxiety, mood swings, moments of dizziness that can be life threatening, and at some times frightening cases of depression. Soobin just wants his precious mate to be okay, and he’s going to do whatever it takes to keep his Omega happy.

With his thoughts wandering slowly, the alpha doesn't even feel the pull of his own exhaustion until he is on the verge of sleep.

There is a small shake on his shoulder, a quiet voice telling him to wake up. With an agitated grumble falling from his lips, Soobin creaks his eyes open, looking up to see Beomgyu giving him an amused smile and trying to rouse him. Soobin yawns and stretches out his limbs, giving the beta an unamused expression. He has been sleeping so well too.

“Can you get Kai up?" he says, "We were going to head down by the lake." With another yawn, Soobin nods, to which the beta smiles and goes to go sit with the other two people, who are talking to each other happily in the kitchen.

Soobin stands up and stretched out his legs, heading over to the omega's room.

"Ningning?" he calls, giving a soft knock. He waits a few moments but hears no reply. "Hueningie, it's time to get up, we're heading down by the lake." he says with another short series of knocks. No answer. The alpha grows worried after waiting a while longer. He gives another knock and another call of his mate's name.

What if Kai has somehow hurt himself, what if something terrible had happened to their omega? What if Soobin is overreacting just a tad? All he has to do is open the door, no big deal. He would just get Kai up and they could head down to the lake, no worries.

Soobin turns the handle, opening the door slowly, cautiously. The alpha avoids looking at the room until he steps inside fully, keeping his eyes glued to the soft carpet. He closes the door a bit behind him before finally looking up.

The room is clean, clearly well kept and lived-in, with the smell of omega heavy in the air. It smells amazing, sweet, just like how he knows Kai's scent would smell like. The room is normal, although almost abnormally clean, except for the rather large pile of clothes in the corner, where on top of them laid the said omega, curled on his side and sleeping deeply.

Wait a minute.

Soobin can't hold back a small laugh, finding the situation rather humorous. Their intended ‘culprit’ has been right next to them the whole time. The nest is big enough to fit two people, Kai laying with his back up against a small wall of clothes that is propped up by the actual wall. There is something he hasn't noticed before that now stuck out clearly. The room's walls are painted a soft blue, matching the royal blue bedspread, unlike the normal white or grey walls. And now he notices the numerous scents too, ranging from Beomgyu’s musky one, Yeonjun’s cider and Taehyun's sweet but rather powerful scent to his own ocean breeze scent. He can even pick up bangtan hyungs’ scent between the pile. Soobin turns and opens the door slightly, craning his head back to see the group of three in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," He says, grasping their attention by the light laugh in his words, "I think I found our missing clothes." he says, opening the door a bit wider when Beomgyu scampers over to look. Yeonjun lets out a soft 'aw' that Soobin could only assume meant that he finds the scene cute, while Taehyun stands with his smile wide, letting out similar noises.

"He looks so cute!" Yeonjun exclaims with a wide grin, only to be pushed aside by Taehyun, whose expression melts to something that might have been adoration and Soobin can’t agree more. Their omega's mouth has fallen slightly agape, and he looks so peaceful, hair falling gently into his face as he breathed deeply, calmly. And not to mention how he adorable he looks while snuggling into his giant bunny plushie, his cheeks naturally blooms pink and there’s some sort of glow along his pale skin. He is the picture of a perfect omega.

All the ruckus might have too much for the poor omega to handle. Kai's eyes flutter open before he lets out a small yawn, moving to snuggle into the sheets even more. Then he freezes like a deer in headlights, jerking up and looking at the four intruders of his room, face turning an impressive red.

"So you've been stealing people's clothes?" Soobin asks, looking at Kai expectantly, feigning disapproval while the others, quickly catching on, donned their own similar expression. Kai winces at the words, but nods slowly, looking down at the stolen clothes, shifting to sit up straighter in a comfortable spot. "Because?" he continues.

"U-Um." He lets out a small, embarrassed whine as his composure washed away while a look of panic covers his delicate features.

Soobin raises his eyebrow, waiting.

"I-I needed to build a nest..," The omega starts shakily, looking upset, "And the other people's scents are... comforting." Soobin smiles softly, although Kai can't see it since he’s still sulking at the ground, arms moving to hug his giant rabbit plushie in a self-conscious gesture.

Soobin walks over to the nest and oozes down at his mate, who looks back up at him nervously. The pack alpha bends over and pulls his omega up for a comfortable hug, trying not to mess up the intricately set up nest. He has to give Kai some credit for it, it is pretty impressive. Kai looks rather surprised by the hug.

"You're not angry?" The omega asks as he tentatively hugs the alpha back. Soobin can practically feel the other three people holding their breaths.

"How could I? You were just following your instinct, and it is kind of cute, so no," Kai physically relaxes against him. As if the alpha could ever be mad at someone as innocent as his mate. "Although, you will have to give all of this stuff back." He says to the omega, causing Kai to let out a sad little whimper, to which Soobin chuckles and the three people still watching from the door start cooing. They are like a fan club that finds every little thing the omega does cute and endearing and Soobin can't say he doesn't feel the same.

Soobin pulls back to look at Kai, cupping his small face between his huge hands, thumbs brushing against the soft of his cheeks as he stares into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Don't worry, angel. We'll get you some new stuff, and maybe we'll have some of the other people sent it, so you can still be comfortable without stealing." Kai nods softly, already agreeing to the idea. First, they have to take apart this complicated arrangement of a nest. They can go to the lake later, and it won't hurt to miss just one smash match.

Eventually, the rest of the pack get their clothes back, and other people whose stuff were missing begin reporting that they have miraculously appeared in their rooms again, clean and washed. Soobin has gone to the store, which is surprisingly close to where they live, with Kai and the rest of the pack to pick out blankets, pillows, stuffed toys, anything soft and cute. Kai is ecstatic by the end of the trip, talking with Beomgyu and Taehyun about rebuilding his nest, while the alphas watch them talk with a smile. Soobin really can’t help it, seeing his mate happy makes him happy.

Because of a few problems at the border, the alphas can’t join the rebuilding of the nest. So the three younglings are left alone for an hour or two with the toys, blankets and pillows. And when they eventually go back to check on them, the two alphas are surprised to find the complex nest recreated and the three of them sleeping together on it, facing each other and breathing peacefully. They let the snoozing three sleep a bit longer, until their omega pads into the room with the two betas close at his heels, yawning softly. The pack goes out for dinner at one of the nearby restaurants away from the apartment. They eat and then retire to their room for the night, where Soobin and Kai say goodnight to the other three who were watching TV before heading to bed.

Kai has his cute pajamas on, with some assistance from Soobin, and immediately curls up on the nest, sniffing deeply as he nuzzles down into the fabrics. Soobin gets into his own sleeping attire.

"May I join you?" with a gentle voice, the alpha asks his exhausted mate, who nods cutely before turning away from Soobin and scooting over, making room for his alpha. Soobin slides in behind him, immediately wrapping his arms around Kai to touch his hair, nuzzling into the back of his neck as he caressed the soft strands.

Kai sighs happily and scoots back into the warmth, thoroughly enjoying the hands rubbing against his scalp as well.

"I love you." Soobin says softly against his omega's smooth neck. Kai giggles at the ticklish sensation, moving his hand back to place it against Soobin's cheek, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Binnie." He replies, smiling brightly, looking unbelievably happy. Soobin mirrors the expression, the joy contagious.

"I still can't believe that you stole to get our clothes though," the alpha says, amusement laced in his words, "How did you manage to do it?"

"I-I needed the clothes! We didn't have enough blankets and pillows here, so I had to resort to other people's things!" Kai whisper-shouts, quite the oxymoron, turning red at the words, "And I was able to do it because every time someone would invite me over their room I'd take something and hide it under my shirt." The omega’s blush grows even more, becoming an extravagant cherry color.

Soobin laughs, and rather loudly at that.

"So you hid it in your loose hoodie, and they didn't even notice?" Soobin continues to laugh. “I mean, if it’s me then it’s fine because you practically live in my room but theirs?”

Kai scowls, scooting further into Soobin's comforting, although somewhat annoying right now, hold, gaining his attention on the omega in his arms.

"I know it's ridiculous," Kai sighs, looking almost regretful, "But can we please sleep now? I’m tired from walking all day."

Soobin frowns. "I didn't mean to upset you, baby." Soobin says softly, nuzzling against Kai in an affectionate way, gentle scenting him while raking his hands across his hair again. "I just think that instincts are strange, you know? Like how now I want to be with you all the time, protect and care for you." Soobin says softly, almost like a confession. Kai smiles at the words, spirit lifted a bit at the pure words.

"And like how I could stay in this nest with you for hours, content with just being in your presence." Kai says, caressing his lover's cheek. Soobin smiles back.

"Goodnight, Binnie." Kai says, kissing Soobin once again before moving his hand to a more comfortable spot and closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight, my angel." Soobin replies, kissing his omega's neck softly before cuddling against him firmly. The two slowly dozes off, keeping warm by each other as they dream about each other’s smile.


End file.
